Seven Kittens
by Krissy4
Summary: [Cats] The Junkyard's in need of kittens and Misto magically produces seven of them right out of a hat. How convenient... right?
1. Prologue: A horrible chapter title

"What _are_ we to do," Jennyanydots asked, as she knitted, nothing in particular. Jellylorum shook her head, along with Skimbleshanks and Asparagus, all who were currently sitting upon a broken down car. "What with no more kittens in the Junkyard, this place seems too empty."

"I know," Skimbleshanks sighed, nuzzling her. She returned the gesture without missing a stitch, "And we're past the days of having kits of our own."

"And while the kits are grown up, but are still much too young to have kittens of their own," Asparagus stated, rolling over to sun his other side.

"They don't know that though," Jellylorum muttered, "The older kits had Mungojerrie, Mistoffelees and Rumpelteazer to show them how much of a hassle kittens were."

"And what a hassle they were! Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, always at each other's throats and causing mischief; Mistoffelees trying to stop them from arguing and being a peacemaker. They were always running off and hiding for the sake of it. No wonder why Munkustrap and the others swore celibacy," Skimbleshanks said, rubbing his temples.

"Now they're grown up, and they've grown close," Asparagus added respectfully with a nod to the other side of the Junkyard where Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were in a rather _intimate_ embrace, "How the likes of them ever fell in love I'll never know."

"Who knows, love's not predictable. What we need though are kittens to slow them down; show them what it's like, before they end up getting little ones of their own," Jennyanydots answered, concentrating on her needlework. The four looked up wearily as Rumpel's bashful giggle broke their conversation.

"I'll give them two weeks," Jellylorum sighed disapprovingly, "We need to find some kittens soon."

* * *

Mistoffelees slinked away silently from his hideout underneath the car. Kittens; where were they going to find kittens? It's not like they just _appeared out of thin air_! Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were busy enough with each other; he didn't want them to have to take care of their own kittens too. That was just too much; they already spent less time together since they began going out. _'My fault for wanting them to be friendlier towards each other_,' he thought bitterly. 

"What's got you down Tux? Lost your spats?" Misto looked up and saw The Rum Tum Tugger watching him, Bombalurina under his arm.

"No," he said quietly.

"You just seem so... aloof. What's on your mind?" Rumpelteazer's giggle broke the air once again and Misto cringed sadly. Tugger nodded, "They're spending some quality time together aren't they Tux."

"Yep, they are... again," he sighed, ears against his head.

"Well, we aren't doing anything," Bombalurina said, nuzzling him gently, "Want to do something with us?"

"Sure," he said brightly, "I've been practicing my magic. Want to see it?"

"Hell yeah," Tugger said, sitting down on a mop head, Bombalurina on his lap, "Dazzle us Maestro."

Misto smiled proudly, he cracked his paws and gave them a shake. "This is a little something that I perfected just last week," he noted, the two nodding. He sent blue sparks flying at a muddy area, a small patch of flower instantly springing up from there. He gathered them in one paw and handed them to Bombalurina with a bow. The two of them applauded as he readied himself for the next trick. He turned an old tin can purple, disengaged on old apple core, and set off small fireworks in the sky.

"You're awesome at this Tux," Tugger said, clapping loudly, "You're really coming along."

Misto beamed and his nose twitched in delight, "Thanks, I-" Misto was cut short as he tripped over a hammer, sending him to the ground and white lightning from his paws. The two yelped with shock as he looked up, "I didn't hit you did I?"

"Nah," Tugger said confidently but still a little shakily, "Just some old hat." He gave the hat a swiftkick, sending it rolling into the side of a discarded chair.

"Ow."

The three looked around, not recognizing the injured voice. Bombalurina was about to open her mouth to speak when they heard a rustle. Their heads turned sharply and watched as the hat, which Tugger kicked merely seconds ago, twitched and shook. Tugger and Bombalurina dove behind the small magician; Tugger holding onto Misto's shoulders, "Tux... what did you do to that hat?"

"I don't know," he confessed quietly, watching the hat with great interest. The hat fell over and a young white queen tumbled out of it. The three stepped back, of all things to come out they did not expect for it to be a kitten. They were about to take a closer look at the kitten, who appeared to be unconscious, when another kitten rolled out; a tortoiseshell queen, flowed by a tabby queen, a dark queen with a light chest, two brown patched toms and a final white and grey tom; all of which were in a pile a few feet from the hat. Mistoffelees padded over to the hat and nudged in. After a moment of the hat sitting there, like any normal hat would, he put his head in it, "Where in the world did they come from?"

"Um... Tux," Tugger said, he and Bombalurina looking down at the multi-colored heap of fur, "You just produced," he paused as he counted, "_seven_ kittens right out of a hat. I think that we should go get Jennyanydots. We can worry about the mystery of that hat later."

* * *

A/N: Boredom makes me do horrible things... like putting this up before it's all finished. Well, I suppose that that's not as bad as it could be – especially if you liked this. I have more free time on my hands then I can stand to have... And my brother's leaving next week so I'll have even more.


	2. Shot through a camera's lense

"How on earth did you mange to produced _a kitten_ out of a hat," Munkustrap asked, holding said hat and looking down at Mistoffelees, who was sitting on a cracker box, "let alone seven."

"I don't know," Misto repeated, burying his face in his white paws, "I don't know how I did it."

"Munk," Tugger said, walking up and placing his paws on the black and white tom's shoulders, "It was a fluke. He was showing us his latest tricks, tripped and he hit the hat. They just fell out of it. We don't know how or why. Let up on him, will ya?"

"Tugger we have no idea where the kittens came from," Munkustrap reasoned, "Their parents must be worried sick. We need to find out how he did it and reverse it."

"Just wait until Demeter gets back from Jennyanydots'. Maybe the kittens woke up, they can tell us where they came from and you can be all noble and bring them back to their loving parent's arms," Tugger rationalized. "Just let Misto go outside. Mungo and Rumpel are looking for him, anyways."

Munkustrap looked down at Misto, who peeked out from behind his paws, "Fine," he sighed in defeat, "Don't go far though. Jennyanydots is going to want to talk to you."

Misto nodded, standing up and walking towards the door. "Thanks Tugger," he whispered, Tugger giving him a smile in return.

"What are we going to do Tugger," Munkustrap sighed, throwing down the top hat, "We have seven kittens appear in our Junkyard from who knows where. We don't know how to get them home, where home is; I mean what if they're from Canada? I _can't_ go to Canada! What with going across the ocean; you know I get seasick. And their parents must be _furious,_ their kittens just disappearing, right before their eyes. What if some human saw it happen? They'll come storming into the Junkyard. None of the Jellicles will be safe. What with their machines and camera crew; the camera puts on ten pounds Tugger; _ten!_ It'll look like I got love handles! I need to find a gym and-"

"Munk, for Pete's sake get a hold of yourself," Tugger commanded, slapping him across the face. "First of all, they probably don't come from Canada; we'll find out when we get news from Jenny and Jelly. Secondly, why would the humans assume that if cats are disappearing, that it's because of a Junkyard; ours at that? Third, you don't need to be shot through a camera lens to make it look like you have love handles, _they're larger_ _then life!"_ Munkustrap stared at the maned Main Coon in disbelief, before curling up on the hat, face hidden in his knees, "Would you look at you; to think that Old Deuteronomy wanted the likes of you to follow in his paw prints. You can hardly hold yourself together. What _does_ Demeter see in you? You're a pathetic coward."

"No I'm not," Munkustrap sulked.

"What's that? I don't speak _'coward'_," Tugger sneered.

Munkustrap stood up, grabbing Tugger by the mane, pulled him close and yelled, "**I am not a coward!**"

"That's right! Now you march up to Jennyanydots' and you demand to know what's going on with those kits," Tugger cheered, steering Munkustrap towards the door of the oven.

"Yeah," Munkustrap said, à la war cry, marching outside and towards the car. Tugger leaned next to the door, a large smirk on his face, not daring to watch Munkustrap strut across the way. He'd get Misto to tell him all about it later. He could hear Munk banging on the door of the car and yelling at the two queens inside. There was an odd thwacking sound followed by the laughter of Mungo, Rumpel and Misto. Tugger laughed quietly to himself; trying to think of what form of weapon Jellylorum had hit him with today. Munkustrap swaggered in, with the air of being nipped, holding his nose tenderly.

"What happened Munk," Tugger asked, acting as concerned for his brother's well-being as possible.

"I forgot that those doors swing out," Munk said, sitting down awkwardly, "Jelly opened it and got me right on the nose. Told me to keep it down, the kits were sleeping. Oh, great - my nose is bleeding."

Tugger looked amused as he walked over to the grey tabby tom, "Pinch the bridge of it and lean forward."

"Okay, thanks," Munk said, doing as Tugger instructed, "How do you know this?"

"Bomb has a pretty mean right hook when she's mad," he sympathized as Munkustrap cringed. "It'll take a few minutes."

Munkustrap nodded absently, he could hear the three outside reenacting the scene that was just played before them. Demeter jumped into the oven, "Munkustrap?"

"What," he asked, still pinching his nose. He lifted his head, banging it off of Tugger's in the process, "Ow."

"Honestly," Demeter sighed as they rubbed the sore spots on their heads, "Jennyanydots said that one of the kittens are awake. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure," he said, "Can you send Misto in here too?"

"If you promise to take me out before the week is over," she replied with a coy smile.

"Sure thing beautiful," he agreed, not looking as suave as he sounded, one paw on his head the other over his nose. Demeter laughed quietly as she slipped back out.

"Smooth move," Tugger commented, "Like butter."

"Oh hush up," Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees climbed back in, sitting next to Tugger, who removed his paw from his head. Demeter climbed in, a white queen, the first to tumble out of the hat, was holding on to her paw. "Hello."

"Hi," she responded pleasantly.

"Have a seat," Munkustrap offered as he checked to see if the bleeding has stopped. One of the great things about Munkustrap's oven was that there were plenty of seats inside, while still having plenty of room forhim to pace. Seeing that his nose was healed, he dropped his paw and turned to the queen, "My name is Munkustrap. I'm the Protector of this Jellicle tribe, and who may you be?"

"My name's Victoria," she smiled, sitting next to Demeter and Mistoffelees.

"I suppose that you're wondering how you got here…"

"Where?"

"This Junkyard or do you know how it happened?"

"Oh no, I don't know how it happened," she said shaking her head.

"Well, we'll get into that later, we find it's a little fuzzy," he said, looking at Misto, "Can you tell us where you're from?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know where I'm from," she said simply, Munkustrap massaging his temples. "It's quite weird, I know. Me and all the others were always together. Don't know where though. When I woke up in the car, mind you, it felt like home; this was all that I could remember."

"Maybe we should find someone older to talk to," Munkustrap said, thinking out loud.

"Well that'll be Plato, I'm the second oldest," she said with a bright smile; Tugger and Mistoffelees both laughing at Munkustrap exasperation. He looked up at her, obviously out of practice of dealing with kittens and took a calming breath, "He's two years and I'm nearly two."

"So is Mistoffelees," Demeter remarked, piquing Victoria's attention.

"Who's that?"

"Me," Misto said, the white kitten whirling around, "Hello."

"Hi," she smiled brightly, "I'm Victoria."

"I know," he smiled back, nodding his head. "Do you think that we should take a break from this Munk?"

"We're not getting anywhere," Munkustrap said, defeated, "Bring her to meet Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer will you? I'm going to check on the others."

"Munkustrap," Tugger called as the tabby neared the exit, "the car doors swing _out_."

Munkustrap nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Munkustrap's a little OOC... They way I see it is: he's still a little young, slightly unsure of himself and everything else that comes with youth.

**Mystitat **– Yes, it is a sad thing to trip over; but to them, it's bigger in scale. And boredom – like being sick – does suck.

**Eponine **– The way I envisioned it, he walked past the handle/stick and tripped over the led/banging piece of it. I'll try to watch out for it – thanks.

_And galoshes – and hot water bottles! No you were never a soldier, you have to be strong... you have to be tough –ohmygosh... I thought I just saw a bug. Please tell me there's no bug there. Is there a bug? If there is one get it the heck away from me!_


	3. What follows two days of rain?

Munkustrap raised his paw to knock on the car door, wanting to see how the other kittens were doing, when he heard a chorus of laughter. He turned his head toa side and saw Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and Mistoffelees all watching him intently, while Victoria just looked in his general direction, obviously unaware of the humor in the situation. He looked back to the car door, remembering Tugger's words, and stepped back, calling gently instead. The three older kittens seemed rather disappointed that there wasn't going to be a second striking incident that day and returned to their conversation.

Jellylorum swung opened the door, missing Munkustrap nose by less then an inch, "You again."

"Yes Jelly, me again," he said, giving her a peaceful smile, "Did any others wake up?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said, returning the smile, "Two more did. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes," he said, jumping up into the broken down car. Jennyanydots was on the other seat, handing a queen and a tom, both whose fur majored white, a piece of fish before hurrying to the back seat to see what she could do for the resting kits. Munkustrap took her place, sitting in front of the two kittens, "Hello."

"Hi," the tom replied, taking a bite as the queen chewed her food.

"I'm Munkustrap, Protector of this Jellicle tribe," he started, ready to go through the same ordeal as he did with Victoria, "And you are?"

"Plato."

"Etcetera."

Munkustrap looked at them who stared back before returning to their fish, "Can you tell me where you're from?"

"Here," the queen said, staring up at him with her big eyes, "at least I think so."

"Yeah, this feels about right," Plato agreed, a strip of fish hanging out of his mouth.

"But you just got here," Munkustrap said.

"Felt like we lived here all of our lives," Plato said, licking the rest of his fish out of the crevices of his paws.

"Everlasting Cat," he mumbled, "Do you remember _anything_ about your home?"

Plato frowned, coming deeply in thought. After a moment or two he, with great difficulty, said, "A lot of white, very bright, felt... kind of floaty."

"Floaty," Munkustrap repeated blandly. He was about to ask Etcetera the same question but was cut off.

"Who is _that,_" she asked, staring past him and pointing towards the door. Munkustrap turned around and saw The Rum Tum Tugger standing outside talking up to Jellylorum.

"That's Tugger," he said, "Now-" he stopped, seeing that the queen was gone. He turned around, seeing her near the door, batting her eyes at his brother.

"Hi," she smiled, as close to the edge as she could get without falling out.

"Hey," he said, nodding up to her, "Name's The Rum Tum Tugger."

"Etcetera," she squeaked happily.

"Nice," he replied, scratching her under her chin, a purr immediately being emitted. "You best get back in there with Munkustrap, I think he has a few more questions. I'll see you around."

Etcetera squealed with excitement as he walked off, paying close attention to his tail. Jennyanydots came out, leading the tortoiseshell to the front seats, "Another one came to."

"Electra," Etcetera cried, "You have just missed the most_ gorgeous _tom in the world!"

Munkustrap hung his head as the two queens began to badger back and forth, "Munkustrap," Jennyanydots called, motioning to him to follow her outside, "How are you feeling?"

"These kittens are driving me up the wall," he sighed wearily, "They all think that this is where they came from; but they didn't. Plato remembers the last spot they were as '_floaty'._ Where on earthy is _'floaty'_?"

"It's not on the earth, Heavyside," she said quietly. Munkustrap looked at her oddly, "The Everlasting Cat works in mysterious ways Munkustrap. Me and the others were saying that we're in need of kittens; no one is pregnant so there was no way we could get any kittens in a short amount of time. The Everlasting Cat must have heard our prayers. And look at Misto," she whispered pointing at the black and white tom, "He has more kits his age to keep him company. And Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer will learn about raising kits. We couldn't have asked for more."

Munkustrap nodded; it seemed to make sense, "But Jenny-"

"We're keeping the kittens Munkustrap," she said in a finalized tone, "They have no where else to go. There's more then enough room here, and all cats are Jellicle cats; they stay."

Munkustrap sighed, there was no way he could make her change her mind. Alonzo cautiously slinked up to the two, "Um, Munkustrap, did you get anyone to tell Old Deuteronomy about the kittens?"

"No I didn't, why?"

"Well... because he's here."

* * *

A/N: And countdown: 4 days left until my brother moves away. Is it bad that I'm counting down the days left with him? He's moving half way 'cross the Country (Cape Breton to Toronto) and going to go to school. The brightest side of the matter is that I'm getting his room – free of washing and drying machinery... It'll be Heaviside on earth.

**Tiger Lily21** – There, I updated, now it's your turn

_The look on your face when we drove by you was priceless Dad  
I thought that you said that you were home all day  
We were... it was on a movie_


	4. Answer: Monday

Munkustrap rounded a corner, looking in all directions for Old Deuteronomy. He had to find him before someone else did, and mentioned the latest 'event' to him. He spotted the large tom and his heart sank; Old Deuteronomy knew about the kittens. Two small toms, both with brown and white markings, were having a rather animated chat with the tribe's leader. '_Oh no,_' Munkustrap thought, walking up to the three who were, _'This can't be good..._'

"...And then Etcetera started talking about some tom to Electra and said that he was the best looking thing on four legs that she ever saw! Can you believe that? I mean she saw me before and, well, look at me," one of them said striking a pose, "Am I not as gorgeous as this 'Tugger' fellow?"

Old Deuteronomy chuckled heartily, "He just caught her eye because he's something new; something she hasn't seen before. It shouldn't last long."

"That's what I told him," the other tom said proudly.

"No you didn't Tumble, you said 'nuts to her, let's get some fish'!"

"That was my stomach talking Pouncival!"

"Um... Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap said, coming into view, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly Munkustrap," Deuteronomy smiled, bidding farewell to the kittens, who were still arguing, and entered the tabby's oven, "When did we get kittens? I had no idea that our tribe grew since my last visit."

"They showed up today," Munkustrap said, helping the leader onto a seat.

"With their parents; I should meet them before I leave."

"No, no parents. Just a hat," Old Deuteronomy gave him a quizzical look, "Mistoffelees was toying with is magic, showing Tugger and Bombalurina what he learnt and he, accidentally, produced seven kittens right out of the hat."

"_Seven,_" Old Deuteronomy gasped, "My word; how on earth-"

"We don't know," he said sheepishly, "Jennyanydots believes that they are from Heavyside, something about the Everlasting Cat answering their hopes and prayers for kittens."

"I see," he nodded, "Well I best go see Jennyanydots and talk with her about the living arrangement; I trust that the kittens shall be living here," Munkustrap nodded; "Very well," he eased on to his paws and left the oven. "And Munkustrap, you are now the caretaker of the kittens."

"What," he yelled, jumping out and going after the agedtom, "Why? They're supposed to be a way for the older kittens to learn responsibility."

"I'm aware," Deuteronomy said, "But, even though they shall be learning tools, you will be in charge of them. Make sure that they are in good care, bring them to the respectful spots when they are sick, keep them safe."

"Old Deuteronomy, let's be reasonable," Munkustrap said, "Wouldn't this role be better suited for one for the queens to do?"

"Perhaps," Old Deuteronomy said, stopping in front of one of the doors to the car, "In hindsight though I do think that it'll be best for you to do. These kittens know not of all of the great things that you have done before. They know nothing but your face; if you are their caretaker then they'll come to you for help and advice. It'll place some of their trust in you, so when you are their Leader, chances are they shall respect you."

Munkustrap looked up at the old cat, whose wrinkles lined his face as he gave him a warm smile, "Alright Old Deuteronomy."

"I must excuse myself at this time," Old Deuteronomy said politely, knocking on the door beside him, "Business matters and such."

"Of course," Munkustrap nodded, leaving the Leader to his affairs. He was about to enter his oven when Demeter ran in to him. Literally.

"Munkustrap, I just heard that Old Deuteronomy is on his way over," Demeter said, rubbing her forehead gingerly.

"I was already talking to him," Munkustrap said, rubbing the spot on his shoulder that Demeter hit her head off of, "He knows about the kittens."

"You told him."

"He met some," he cleared, "and then I told him."

"Oh, well... what did he have to say," she asked, tail swishing around placidly.

"I'm in charge of them. Apparently it'll be a good thing to do while preparing to take his place," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I can see why. I mean it's like stepping stones. You'll be taking care of a small group of cats before you take care of the whole tribe, definitely makes sense."

"The _whole_ tribe?"

"Yes, you're going to be the Jellicle Leader," she said, throwing her arms in the air. "Don't give me that look," Munkustrap kept staring at her as if he was about to cry, "Munk…"

"I'm going to take care of a whole tribe," he said, falling down unexpectedly and fainting before he hit the ground.

**

* * *

**

"He looks kind of funny."

"He's that tom who was talking to us earlier."

"I still think he looks funny."

"I think he's handsome."

"You think that everyone is handsome."

"Not true! I think that you're hideous."

"Yeah; especially in the morning when you're fur's all messy."

"You two aren't all that pretty either."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Munkustrap raised a paw to his head, which was throbbing in pain. He opened his eyes wearily and saw a group of kittens – the seven – sitting around him; some of who were play fighting at his feet. He sat up and the movement caught the attention of the seven, who stared at him with wide eyes. In the time it took him to blink they were all gone, like some mirage.

"What in the world?" He closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his paws, was he going insane? Kitten appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing – must be some heat stroke induced delusion.

"Paper covers rock – you go."

Munkustrap looked down at the front seats where the voice had came from to see Victoria slink out from underneath. She climbed up next to him, sitting a safe distance away, and looked at him.

"Are you alright," she asked gently.

"Um," he regarded her carefully, "Yes, I think so."

"Are you okay to be around?"

"Yes," he said calmly.

"Get out here you big sissies," Victoria called, the other kittens coming out of hiding; some of the toms ashamed that they had to get Victoria to go out first.

"Why did you all hide like that," Munkustrap asked as they began to sit around him again. A few of them shifted their weight uneasily, looking between each other.

"We don't know, we just did," Pouncival said, "You kind of took up by surprise."

"Well, I'm sorry that I did. I'm Munkustrap," he said giving them a friendly smile, "I'm the Protector of the Jellicle tribe and your Caretaker."

"What does that mean," Electra asked, her ears twitching.

"It means that I'm in charge of you; if anything goes wrong or you need to talk you can come to me and we'll sort things out."

"Do they know that," Plato asked.

"Um... they?"

"Jennyanydots and Jellylorum"

"No, not yet; I think. They might," he said apprehensively.

"For our Protector and our Caretaker you aren't very sure of yourself."

"Jemima," Victoria hissed, batting at her playfully.

"Well he isn't."

"Well, I'll become more confident as I go along," he promised, standing up. "Will you be coming outside with me?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

"We can't," Plato said, more to Pouncival and Tumblebrutus then to Munkustrap. "Jenny and Jelly said that it's time for bed – ten minutes ago."

"Bedtime already," Munkustrap walked over to one of the dingy windows and pressed his face against it. Sure enough; it was dark out, "Where are Jenny and Jelly at?"

"They said that they were going to the Tire for a meeting and to tell you to go there when you wake up," Munkustrap turned around and saw Etcetera staring up at him sweetly, "Will Tugger be there too?"

"I have to go," he said suddenly, yet apologetically, "You all try to get some sleep." He climbed to the front of the car and pushed the door open. He slid out and found himself near the back of the group of cats attending the meeting. He calmly walked to the front where most of the cats were, huddled in a circle.

"Ah, Munkustrap you're awake. You feeling alright dear," Jennyanydots asked, moving over so that he may sit down with them.

"Yes, thank you. What are we discussing tonight?"

"The kittens," Demeter said, from across the circle, "And who'll be taking care of who."

"Coricopat and Exotica have agreed to take Jemima; Tantomile and Admetus will have Plato; I have Etcetera; Jennyanydots has Victoria and Pouncival; Demeter has Electra," Jellylorum said, listing off the kittens, "Which leaves Tumblebrutus. I would take him but Etcetera will be enough trouble as it is. What with Old Gus living with us there isn't enough room for a second kitten; and Jenny will be more then busy with two."

"I don't mind taking Tumblebrutus," Munkustrap offered, "My oven is more then big enough to hold the two of us."

"Are you sure," Jennyanydots, placing a paw on his shoulder, "A kitten is a big responsibility; and you already have commitments of your own."

"I'm sure," Munkustrap nodded, "It'll help me get connected to the kittens."

"Well, if you're sure that that's what you want to have," Jellylorum said with a reassuring smile. "He'll move in tomorrow."

"That'll be great," he nodded, "Now, about that hat..."

"We're already looked at it," Coricopat said, "Tugger brought it over," Tugger flashed Munkustrap a smile, "and neither Tantomile, nor I could see anything wrong with it."

"It's just a hat," Tantomile sighed, resting her head on Admetus' shoulder, "Plain and simple."

"Very well," Munkustrap said, "Anything else needed to be discussed; no, then goodnight to you all."

* * *

A/N: Well, Dan's gone. New countdown – 5 days until Chicago! The drama group gets to see the play down at The Neptune Theater on Wednesday – we're pumped! And I'm broke – I need some money.

**Tiger Lily21** – There, I updated again. I think that you know what you have to do...

**Eponine **– All my life – born and raised. You think that's lucky – it's snowing right now. That's not normal – not even for the Great White North

**Mystitat** – He did? Which paragraph was that? Oh well – glad you were enjoying yourself.

_It's not so much as she hates him, as it is a running joke that she's going to kill him_


	5. Rode down the stairs

"Alright," Munkustrap marched past Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, much like a drill sergeant, "You two are to watch the kittens today while we get our dens ready for them – is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," they barked in unison, standing at attention. Munkustrap turned back to look at them; they exchanged glances and began to laugh. "We know Munkustrap; just tell us who's who."

"Well, the one with the brown patch over his right eye is Pouncival; the one with the brown patch over his left eye is Tumblebrutus. Jemima is nearly all black, Etcetera's _nearly_ all white, and Electra's brown."

"Very vague," Mungojerrie commented.

"I know," Munkustrap sighed, "You don't have to worry about Victoria and Plato, they're old enough to take care of themselves, and they're going to be with Misto – as far as my understanding goes, but do try to keep an eye on them."

"Alright, sounds good," Rumpelteazer nodded, "So where are they at?" As if on cue, the five smaller kittens tackled the two calicos from behind, pinning them to the ground with a jubilant cry.

"Have fun," Munkustrap smirked, walking off, a bit of a bounce in his step. "Ah, payback is so sweet."

"Payback for what," Tugger asked, walking up beside his brother.

"Payback on Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer; from when we had to baby-sit them. Now they have to watch the kittens," he said, stopping suddenly. "Where did you come from?"

"Mungo and Rumpel are watching the kittens?"

"Yes," Munkustrap said, before being roughly pulled back towards the opening by Tugger.

"Why aren't you watching this? It's going to be the best thing ever; can you imagine how _bad_ they're going to do?" Tugger and Munkustrap, who was forced to do so, sat on a torn cushion, above the designated play-area. Mungojerrie had Tumblebrutus on his back while Victoria and Etcetera were trying to get to the tom. Rumpelteazer was being hugged, rather fiercely, by Pouncival and Electra, being dubbed their "Freckled Sister" while Jemima was preparing to knock down Tumble from his perch.

"What are you doing," Bombalurina asked, joining the two on the pile, as she and Demeter walked up. Tugger pointed at the scene, "Oh," she cooed, "This is going to be good."

"You two honestly aren't going to sit back and watch them labor over the kittens are you," Demeter asked in a disgusted tone as she stalked off.

"Ow; Rumpelteazer - Pouncival bit my tail!"

"_Tail biting,"_ Demeter said gleefully, "Move over Munk, I want to see this; got to love Karma."

Two hours had past since the kittens were 'dropped off', so to speak, and a crowd had formed on the upper junkpile, consisting of those who had babysat Mungo and Rumpel when they were little. The two calicos were under a pile of hyperactive, laughing, kittens that were having a good time pinning their sitters.

"Can you please get off," Mungojerrie pleaded, face in the dirt.

"We want to play a game! Something fun;" Jemima cried, bouncing up and down.

"Please, just go away," Rumpelteazer wined, "and hide."

"You mean 'Hide and Go Seek'," Pouncival asked, his face rather close to hers.

"Yes," she smile weakly, "_Of course,_ you all hide, and I'll come find you."

The kittens cheered, climbing off the two and instructing Rumpelteazer to count by the old boot. They dragged of Mungo to various locations as they tried to find a suitable hiding spot in the thirty seconds. Rumpelteazer uncovered her eyes and surveyed the area.

"You're cold," Alonzo yelled down at her. She turned and gave him a confused look before walking off towards the pizza box, "Colder!"

She took a step towards the tire, "Warmer." She took another tentative step, "Warmer," another one.

"You're hot," Tugger yelled when she was in front of an upturned flower pot. She flipped it over and looked at the ground beneath it.

"No one's there," she called back up at him.

"I _wasn't _talking about if you were close to the kits or not," he said with a smug grin, earning him a hit from Bombalurina. Rumpel gave a mix of an annoyed look and a flattered smile as she tried to find the small kittens.

"Cold"

"Warmer"

"Freezing"

"Still Warm"

"Which kit are we talking about?"

"I don't know; why not all?"

"Sounds good"

"Cold"

"Freezing"

"Warmer"

"Neutral, I suppose"

"No, still cold"

"Warm- no, getting colder"

"You're getting warmer"

Rumpelteazer turned every which way before falling down from dizziness. "I give, Ollie-Ollie-oxen-fee!"

"Oh, you're no fun Rumpelteazer," Cassandra scolded, "Don't give up so easy."

"Yeah, come on Tiger, get back in the game."

"Who just called me 'Tiger'," Rumpel asked, sitting back up. Tantomile pointed at Coricopat who grinned, "You're so odd."

"Odd or not, you're quitting. That's not a good thing to be teaching the kits. Now you go and find them. After all, you know every hiding spot."

"Fine," she said, getting up. "I'll get them; one," she opened the cupboard, revealing Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, "Make that two." She looked under the car "Etcetera, three." The picnic-basket, "Electra, four," under a pile of rubbish, "Mungojerrie and..." she lifted up a hat, "she's not here; maybe – no. Perhaps – not there either..." She stepped back, Mungojerrie entertaining the others as she tried to think up other hiding spots.

"Did you check by the tire," Admetus suggested.

"Yes..." she nodded, "I can't think of anywhere else she can be. I mean, I looked above, inside, beside, underneath."

"Did anyone _see_ where Jemima when," Exotica asked, obviously concerned that the kit in her care was gone. All the others shook their heads, looking between themselves.

"Jemima," Rumpelteazer yelled, frantically searching the area, "Honey, the game's over now. Come on out!"

"How did you loose a kitten," Exotica asked, climbing down and helping Rumpelteazer look.

"_My_ eyes were closed; all of you up there still had your eyes opened, why weren't you paying attention to where she was going?"

"Are you turning the blame on me," she asked, lifting the lid on a shoebox.

"No, we just need to-"

"Wow, do another one!"

Exotica and Rumpelteazer both looked up and towards the nearby junkpile where the voice came from. They ran around it, fining Jemima sitting comfortably between Plato and Victoria as they watched Mistoffelees practice his tricks.

"Well, this is the first one I learnt. I'll need a glass of water, some sticks, a cloth and an assistant," he said, listing the items.

"Jemima; thank Everlasting Cat you're alright," Rumpelteazer exclaimed, running over. "Do not disappear like that. You were supposed to be in the clearing - _hiding -_not all the way over here; do not do that again, okay?"

"Alright Rumpel," she said sadly, making her way back to the group, "Your magic's really good Misto."

"Good start," Tugger commented, "First day and we misplaced a kitten; I can't wait to see what you have in store for tomorrow Munk!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update, I meant to have this up on Monday but I ran in to some "difficulties" with It's all over and done with now, no worries. And "Chicago" truly did rule with the ever-wonderful **Vance Avery** staring as Billy Flynn. 

**Tiger Lily21** – Well I updated. I saw that you have a new story – which I well read once I get the time. I promise.

**Chimmy-Lava** – I figured that you'd remember this. And correct – they are brothers.

**Mima-Love** – Don't worry, 'tis okay. You already read the start before, now it's newer stuff. I did spell Kanata the right way but then the spell checker was being mean and… it changed it.

_**PEP SONG!**  
This stops once we reach Antigonish!  
No it doesn't!_


	6. Paint fumes mess me up

"I'll be your assistant," Victoria offered, after Rumpelteazer, Jemima and Exotica had left. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll need the cloth over there by the car," he instructed, pointing at the red tablecloth, "And some of the twigs."

"Do you want me to get the water," Plato offered as the white queen went off.

"Sure," Misto nodded, as he began to gather some small sticks to use. "So... who are you staying with, Victoria?"

"Um... Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks," she said after a moment's thought, "Pouncival's with mewhile Plato's with Tantomile and Admetus. What about you, do you stay with anyone?"

"Sometimes I bunk with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," he said offhandedly, "We always stay together during storms, it's a tradition of ours. I usually just go in the pipe near the Heavyside Tire; it's a great little niche."

"Niche," she repeated, placing the cloth down.

"Yeah, it means 'place'."

"I know what it means, I just didn't think that anyone still said it," she said with a laugh. "So why don't you just always stay with Mungo and Rumpel?"

"I used to, but lately they've just been..."

"What; vague, aloof, snobbish," she asked gently, helping him picking up a stick.

"No, intimate," he corrected.

"Oh," she said, mouth agape, "I was way off."

Mistoffelees laughed as Plato returned, carrying a container filled with water from the last rainfall, "What's the water for?"

"It's in case I can't put out the fire," he said with a sheepish smile. "I'm a magician, not a firefighter." He suppressed another laugh as Plato took several steps back. "Assistant, would you be so kind as to place the twigs and cloth in a pile."

"Like this," she asked, fixing them.

"Yes, wonderful; that's all I needed you for."

"Why couldn't you do that?"

"Because I'm lazy; now how about a paw for my lovely assistant," Misto asked, Plato clapping in reply. "You can sit now, Victoria; if you want. If not, just move back a bit," he advised, sending a bolt of lightning at the kindling, setting it ablaze. He closed his eyes, putting his paws in front of him, he brought them down; an unseen force snuffed the fire. "I guess we don't need that water," Misto said, whiskers twitching. He looked down at the ashes and scooped up as much as he could in his paw and closed it. He blew on his other paw and waved it over the closed one; with a flourish, he opened his paw to reveal a small plush mouse. He extended it to Victoria with a smile, "Pour vous."

"Merci, Monsieur," she beamed, taking the mouse in her paws and giving it a small squeeze. "_Very_ nice trick"

"I thank you," he nodded, sitting on the other side of her. "So what do you want to do now? I need to take a break before I can do any more magic."

"Tired," Plato asked, seeing the weary expression on the tom's face.

"A little," he shrugged. "Victoria, you're the odd one out, you pick what we do."

"Well, this may sound a bit juvenile but, can we play Hide and Go Seek too?" She gave them a charming smile, looking between the two.

"I thought you'd never ask," Plato said, nodding along with Mistoffelees.

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap watched the kittens below, they had been here for not even two weeks and the already had them pinned. Tumblebrutus yearned to be older and took to mimicking the other toms on a daily basis – more then once Munkustrap caught him copying his pacing around the oven. Pouncival, on the other paw, loved being a kitten and took every opportunity he had to take advantage of his age. The queens, whenever Tugger happened to pass by, would flock to him – Rumpelteazer would be in tow, needing to keep an eye on the young ones. Between the five of them his ego has grown to an alarming size and could be found strutting throughout the yard with a jealous Bombalurina under his arm. Etcetera was easily his biggest... dare he say, fan? Whenever she would see him she would scream as loud as she could and lavish him in her kittenish hugs. If there was a kitten more energetic then her – he didn't want it in his Junkyard. Electra found no insult bigger then being dubbed 'weak' on the sheer fact she was a queen, and was found play fighting with the toms every now and then. Jemima could be found singing or – if luck was on her side, with Mistoffelees – being treated with one of his magic tricks.

Plato and Victoria... they were still a mystery to him. They'd keep to themselves, and Misto, but were more then willing to help Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer with the younger kittens if the need be. The two calicos were_ beyond_ thankful for the help...

**

* * *

**

Mistoffelees walked up the path to Jennyanydots', nearly being plowed over by Pouncival on his way into the den. He poked his head inside, seeing Victoria curled up in the corner – hugging the pink mouse she had conjured for her earlier. He smiled, glad that she seemed to enjoy it so much. He bent down beside her and gave her a shake, "Victoria, rise and shine."

She growled into her pillow, clutching her mouse even tighter, "I'd rather sink and be dull, Jenny."

"I'm not Jennyanydots – nowhere near her size." Victoria slowly peeked out to see who it was exactly that had woken her up. Her face grew warm upon seeing that she had missed the mark again with her guess, "Morning, Victoria."

"Morning, Misto," she greeted, sitting up across from him, "What time is it?"

"It's... nearing high sun," he said with a smile, "You slept most of the morning away; must have been having a good dream."

"Oh, _it was_," she smiled, hugging her toy.

"What was it about?"

"Uh," she swallowed, looking rather embarrassed, "I can't remember."

"There's a load of rubbish – suitable for a Junkyard - but nevertheless. Tell me what it was about; I know that you didn't forget."

"Well... me and you were dancing and... you gave me a kiss," she added quickly, burying her face.

Mistoffelees laughed – more at her embarrassment then anything, "Must have been quite an awful kiss if you forgot it."

"**No, **it wasn't," she cried, looking up. "I mean... it wasn't bad but... It was a dream," she yelled, burying her face once more.

"Hey, no worries," he comforted, putting his arm around her. "Relax. Forget about – I already did... and you did earlier."

She threw her head back, laughing, "Alright... it's gone; completely left the memory bank."

"Wonderful, now, the reason why I came here," he leaned back, "Is lunchtime."

"You woke me up for lunch?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"... Yes."

"Then don't complain," he advised. "Come along now, while the getting's good." He pulled her to her feet, "You can leave the mouse if you want."

"Good idea," she said, tenderly placing the mouse on her pillow.

"So," Mistoffelees started, walking down the path, "Did you ever have a dream like that about you and Plato?"

"A dream like what?"

"I don't know – I forgot."

"I forgot too," she claimed, "and no."

"Really, well I must say that I'm honored... for a reason that I can't seem to remember."

"Nor can I... but – if I did happen to have a dream that would make you feel so honored, and I didn't forget. I wouldn't mind if it _wasn't_ a dream." Misto looked over at Victoria who was rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly, "Just saying, is all."

"Well," he said, slightly uneasy, "Maybe someday... something like that might happen."

"That would be nice," she smiled, "Now, give me some food."

* * *

A/N: I don't know what happened with me but I wrote two rather short chapters. Luckily, they were in a row so I could combine them but... still, it was odd. Well, back off to painting my room, but first:

**Chimmy-Lava** – Way to mention my two favorite parts, lovey.

**Eponine **– Yes, it should be like that, and I added them in this chapter. Next time around, though, I might forget. If so – forgive me. And it did snow that day, left the next. It's been a cold may this year, it's bugging me. I'm in Nova Scotia (Cape Breton really) and I'd much rather Spring. As for the things at the bottom of the page, they're just stuff from my life.

_Does everybody remember the berries we tested last week on the big brown dog? How many ate the berries simply because the dog didn't die that day? Quite a few. Well, I got bad news. The dog died last night. Apparently it was slow actin' poison. Yes, Laszlo? You didn't eat the berries? But this mornin' you ate the dog. Well, Laszlo, ya got about a week. By the way, anyone who's gettin' into that new cannibalism stuff --- I won't mention names--- I'd strongly suggest not eatin' Laszlo--- or anyone else for that matter._


	7. It's called 'the sun'

"How's Old Deuteronomy doing," Tugger asked, seeing Munkustrap walk back into the yard.

"He's fine; napping," he sat next to his brother, surveying the yard. "Kittens still wreaking havoc?"

"Of course," Tugger growled happily, watching the small kittens running around, "I was tempted to give them some catnip – just to make them go crazy but... then I felt this emotion, I knew that it would be wrong, and I didn't want to do it because I felt bad for Mungo and Rumpel."

"It's called pity," Munkustrap cleared, "They have their paws filled as is. I mean, they're outnumbered five to two. When we had to watch them; at least there was more babysitters then kittens."

"That's true," the maned tom nodded, "We should probably help them out, they could use it. I know that Misto, Victoria and Plato pitch in when they can but... they just end up riling them up more."

Munkustrap sighed, "That's true."

_"Pouncival_, get down from that pile- it's dangerous!"

"No it's not."

"It's going to collapse, please come down."

"Make me!"

"Mungo-"

"I'm on it, Tea. Watch the others."

Tugger snorted as Pouncival got his paw stuck in between some trash, "Serves him right."

"The Ball's coming up," Munkustrap pointed out as Mungo carefully scaled the pile. "End of the week."

"Already? Seems like only last month," Tugger commented. "We'll have to tell the others."

"We need to tell the kittens about it, all about it," he said, "It's not going to be easy..."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Munkustrap looked over at him with a smug grin, "You like telling bedtime stories, right?"

**

* * *

**

"And then," Tugger said, crouching over slightly – for dramatic effect, "the Tire raises up into the sky; carrying Old Deuteronomy and the chosen Jellicle all the way up to the Heavyside Layer!" The kittens gasped, mouths agape and eyes full of awe as Tugger threw his arms upwards and stretched out.

Munkustrap and the others on the piles above laughed at Tugger's showy movements. It was night – past the kittens' bedtime but they were being given a special treat; so it was alright. Mistoffelees had conjured a fire in the middle of the clearing, the kittens sitting around it as Tugger, on the other side of them flames, told them about the upcoming Ball. The light from the fire gave Tugger an almost... cynical look; it was quite innerving. Some embers flew up as the wood crackled and snapped, as if magic. One look at Misto was conformation that it was, indeed, magic; he was guiding the sparks with his paws.

"Then what," Electra asked breathlessly, reaching for Etcetera's paw.

"Then the Tire come back down, with _only_ Old Deuteronomy left on it, the other Jellicle having being left at Heavyside to come back in a different Jellicle life." Tugger grinned, "For waiting up there is the Heavyside Layer, full of wonders, one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles ask, because Jellicle dare: who will it be?"

"Who _will_ it be," the kittens chorused, looking up at the Maine Coon.

"You'll find out later this week, at the Ball," Munkustrap said, coming down from the pile, "Now if I'm not mistaken, I know at least five kittens that should be in bed."

"Aw," they moaned, meeting up with their adoptive parents who brought them home.

"Nice job, Tugger," Munkustrap commented as Tumble stood beside him, watching, "You even got me excited for the Ball."

"You're just saying that."

"No," Munkustrap said, shaking his head, Tumble doing the same, "You really did set the mood."

"Go on," he said, watching the younger tom mimic Munkustrap.

"I mean, you were in your element out there. You were giving them the highs, the lows; you were performing like you were on stage. It was over the top but it worked." Tugger laughed as Munkustrap began flailing his arms about, "You are the best storyteller ever... Tumble's mimicking me – isn't he?"

"He's quite good at it," Tugger commented.

"Thanks," Tumblebrutus smiled, bounding in front of the tabby.

"Get to bed."

* * *

A/N: Okay – short chapter. I'm well aware. And I apologize... it isn't the longest things I ever wrote – I know. I've been getting ready for exams and Thursday; when John Hamm is coming to speak to the 11s and 12s at SAERC. We're supposed to think up questions that we want to ask him since this opportunity most likely will never come around again... So I got mine all set. I would add more to this but, lack of energy. I just spent 19 hours of my weekend babysitting two highly energetic kids... And, just for the record - it is _gorgeous _out!

**Tiger Lily21** – Flattery definitely makes me _want _to update faster, so keep it coming if you want. I won't protest. I'd wish you luck but you already did it – and it was great.

**Nabooru **– It gets explained somewhat in the next chapter, and possibly later on too. It's "foreshadowy"; how did I do that? Oh well, so long as you like it.

_Want jump? Boing, boing, boing..._


	8. Never had a lock

"Come on, I want to help," Tumblebrutus pestered, following Munkustrap around the oven, "You said that there was a lot to be done; that you needed all the help you could get... Why can't I help?"

"You're too little."

"Demeter's letting Electra help her," Tumblebrutus pointed out, stepping in front of Munkustrap. "What's so hard that I can'tdo but Electra can?"

"It's-"

"I'll stay out of the way, I promise."

"Tumble, you-"

"And I won't cause any mischief; I'm not Pouncival you know."

"I know you're-"

"_Please_, Munk!"

"If you stop interrupting me, I'll let you come," Munkustrap said finally, gripping on to the younger tom's shoulders.

Tumblebrutus smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let's get going, while there's still light."

Munkustrap watched in disbelief as the patched tom marched outside, wondering if Tumble knew that he'd get his way by interrupting him constantly. He climbed out, standing behind him, "We'll have to tell Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie that you aren't coming though."

"Alright," he sighed, turning around to head towards the kitten area, "It's embarrassing that I have to get babysat everyday. I'm not a kitten."

"You're still immature," Munk pointed out, "Here you are whining." They turned the corner, ending up in the kitten area, empty save for Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer who were talking on a cushion not too far away from them.

"I never want to have kittens, Mungo."

"Don't say that, Tea; we'll have kittens – and then get Etcetera and them to watch them," he told her with a grin.

Rumpelteazer laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, "In that case let's have a million."

Mungojerrie looked up, seeing Munkustrap and Tumble approaching them, "Just when I thought that we were going to have a day off."

"What do you mean?"

"All the other kittens are helping out with setting up for the ball," Rumpelteazer said, "Brute, being your 'son' – we figured that he'd definitely be working. Apparently, we were wrong."

"No, you're not," Tumble said with a smug grin, "We're just here to tell you that I _do_ get to help out."

"Wonderful," the two calicos smiled, "We may stop by later, lend a paw and all."

"Of course," Munkustrap nodded, leading Tumblebrutus to the site for the Ball. The other kittens with their guardians were already there, talking among themselves. "What's with all the standing around? Why isn't anything being done?"

"We were waiting for directions," Admetus said, seeing the two enter the area.

"Who's in charge?"

"You are – genius."

"...Oh," Munkustrap said after a pause, feeling rather warm, "Very well. Let's have the kittens, Exotica and Demeter clear up the area. Put any of the fallen junk into the two piles on the side. I want Admetus, Coricopat, Alonzo and Tugger to move that bed frame out of the way, Tantomile- make sure that the don't hit anyone with it. Bombalurina, Cassandra and Mistoffelees – I want you to make sure that the pathways were are cleared and that the Tire is clean," Munkustrap delegated, "And I'll be helping you three, so let's get to work." Munkustrap watched as they broke up into their groups – the kittens were very excited to help. '_Thanks to Tugger's story,_' he told himself. He set down the path he took with Tumble to look it over.

"Munkustrap," he gave a small jump and turned to see a rather nervous Mistoffelees standing behind him.

"I didn't even hear you coming," he gasped, "Is there anything wrong?"

Misto opened his mouth to speak but was having trouble forming the words. He ran a paw through his head fur and nodded, "Yeah... can I – can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Munkustrap said sitting down on a piece of wood that was in the middle of the path, noting that he'd have to move it. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that..." he began, "Let's say that there was this cat – two cats. And they lived – they were alive and they did stuff – you know stuff, right? Well they'd do things and they'd have fun and they'd talk. What would you do?"

Munkustrap stared at the young tom incredulously, "I know that you like to be vague from time to time but this is pushing it. I need some more information – and a problem."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, "The other day me and Victoria were talking. She told me how she had a dream where I kissed her; then, she said that she wouldn't mind it if I were to kiss her. I don't know what to do."

"That's better," Munk said, scrunching up his face as he thought. "It's not an easy thing..."

"That's why I came to you; Old Deuteronomy told us to if we had a problem."

"The others came me with small problem like: they misplaced their toy or they never get picked as 'goose' in Duck-Duck-Goose. Yours is _much_ different. How do you feel about her?"

"Victoria? I like her... I just don't know if I like her in that way. I mean, she's my friend."

Munkustrap nodded, "I know what you mean. Well... I was going to suggest building a friendship with her first but, you have that already. So... I suppose that you just have to do what you want to. I mean, if you want to try it out with her, it's not like it's set in stone that if it fails, you two can't go back to being friends."

"You think?"

"If you want to," he nodded, "She's helping clear the area right now if you want to talk to her about it."

"So you won't mind us skipping out on cleaning," Misto asked, standing up to walk off.

"I'll get you if you're needed," he said, waving him off. Mistoffelees smiled, running off. "I didn't do half bad," he murmured to himself. Standing up, he took a step – intending on pushing the wicker basket out of the way when he fell. "Oh right," he said, looking behind him, "The wood."

* * *

" Victoria, I need to talk to you," Misto said hurriedly, as the white queen gathered some cloths from the ground.

"Um.. Okay," she smiled, walking towards a nearby pile to drop off her load, "What about?"

"The thing we talked about," he said in a hushed voice. She cocked her head to a side, "The dream."

She looked taken aback, "What dream?"

"The one we 'forgot'," he said as she smiled slightly, "Where I..." He placed a small kiss on her lips, "did that."

"Oh," she said quietly, "I nearly forgot."

* * *

A/N: Okay, one day until Exams. I wanted to get the out of the way so I can 'concentrate' on studding the rest of the week. And of all things it's the hardest one first. Not much more to report; did the "Dry-Lad" CD version of the Frog dissection the other day, had some gorgeous days, hit some writer's block that I can't seem to get rid of… Oh, I'm in another production, for _the Canso Causeway's 50th Anniversary_. Now, that's everything

**Tiger Lily21** – You've been updating like a mad woman. Sorry for not reviewing, been busy. I did read it and I did love it though.

**Mystitat** – You're welcome… I thought I got them all out; evidently, I missed one.

**Mima-Love** – S'alright that you missed one. The world didn't stop. And, like you said, you got to read a bit at once. Just, try not to do it again, Honey.

_Piñata! Oh-lay!_


	9. Fire?

"Kittens, you have to sleep," Rumpelteazer said, guiding Tumblebrutus to the ground.

"Why," Jemima asked, sitting up behind her.

"Because you need to rest," Mungojerrie said, gently pushing her to the ground.

"But we aren't tired," Pouncival said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And it's still bright out," Electra sulked.

"We're perfectly aware of what time of day it is, but if you don't rest now you, won't be able to stay awake for the Ball tonight," Rumpelteazer pointed out.

"You two aren't sleeping," Tumble said.

"Because we're waiting for all of you to go to sleep, then we will," Mungo sighed, "Most of the yard will be asleep at some point this afternoon. Just please... go to sleep."

Munkustrap wandered around the yard, making sure that everything was in order for tonight. The tire was washed down, the area was cleared and secured, lights were strung about to give a little extra light and were attached to the car's battery for power. Everything appeared to be straightened away and all set. He stretched out his back; he kinked it sometime during his afternoon sleep.

He passed the kitten area; the younger ones were in a ball while Mungo and Rumpel were curled up against a hamper. Past a pile of cushions; Plato, Mistoffelees and Victoria were asleep – Victoria resting on Misto's shoulder. Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum and Asparagus were sleeping on top of a broken down car; the queens' needlework not far away. All the others were scattered about the yard, resting up for the big night. He let out a cleansing breath; his nerves were racked over the evening's celebration. He had no guidance from Old Deuteronomy or the other elders on how to prepare. He tried to hit them up for advice but they "trust you'll do the right thing." That was no help to him.

"Something on your mind?"

"_Everything."_

"Want to talk about it?"

"I want it to go away," he sighed, sitting on the ground. He felt two arms wrap around him.

"Don't worry, Munk, it'll be alright. You did a great job preparing," Demeter said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"So long as nothing goes wrong tonight-"

"And nothing will," Demeter said, cutting him off. "Just relax some. If you want to be worried about anything, be worried about how you _have yet_ to take me out on that date you promised."

"What do you want me to do? I have to watch over the ones who are watching over the kittens. I have a kitten staying with me who mimics me better then my own shadow does and I had to figure out how to organize a Ball. What do you want from me, Dem? Do you want me to leave my duties? Do you want me to throw caution to the wind, run off with you and leave them high and dry? Do you want me to mate with you at the Ball tonight? What; tell me do soI'll know."

Demeter stared at him for a moment, in silence, "Yes."

"Huh; what are you saying 'yes' to?"

"The offer, mating at the Ball with you; yes," she smiled. Munkustrap felt his mouth drop and he was certain that his eyes were bulging out. At the very least there was a look of pure terror on his face. "Unless... unless you don't want to... mate with me, that is."

"No, Dem," he said slowly, pulling her into a tight hug, mainly to hide the look on his face, "Of course I do, I would love to."

"Do you love me?"

"...Yes, of course I do."

"For waiting up there is the Heavyside Layer, full of wonders, one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles ask, because Jellicle dare: who will it be?"

Etcetera turned around angrily and looked up at Munkustrap, hissing, "You stole that from Tugger."

Munkustrap watched as she stalked off, looking at Tugger, "Because of you, I am now dubbed a thief."

"So, I used a few lines that every past Protector in the history of the Jellicle Tribe has said. So, sue me, I'll clear it up. Shouldn't you be getting the Mating Ceremony ready," he asked while jabbing him with his elbow. Munkustrap brushed off Tugger, walking away. "What's wrong, Romeo," Tugger asked, easily catching up with him. "Nervous?"

"So much I'm sick to my stomach," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, did you get two to perform the ceremony?"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," he nodded.

"Someone to help with it," Tugger asked as the rest of the Tribe began another dance.

"Asparagus said that he will."

"Did Dad approve?"

"Yes, last week."

"Well then," he said, clapping the tabby on his shoulder, "You got nothing to worry about aside from your... _performance_ with Dem."

"Gee, thanks, Tugger. I feel so much better," he said sarcastically.

"You should, I mean, she asked you to mate. Sure, you did unintentionally bring it up but she accepted. She wouldn't have if she didn't want to."

Munkustrap looked skeptically at Tugger, "How did you know all that? I saw you sleeping..."

"A magician never reveals their secrets," he noted, "Now if you'll excuse me, the mating's about to start and Bombalurina is _all _alone."

* * *

"Oh no, Jennyanydots, please, just a few minutes more."

"Victoria, the Ball's over, it's time for you to get some rest."

"Now, Jenny," Skimbleshanks said, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Let her stay out here a few minutes. It won't do any harm. Besides, if I remember correctly, you wanted to stay out after your first Ball, back when you were her age."

Jennyanydots glanced at her mate before nodding, "Very well, you can stay out a bit longer. Don't stray too far though, stay within earshot."

"I will," She smiled, hugging the two, "Thank you." She watched as they escorted Pouncival back home and the others left before she began dancing. She twirled around on the spot, in a very kittenish manner – unlike how she was dancing in the Ball with the others – before she allowed herself to fall into the soft dirt.

"I'm guessing that you had fun," Misto said as he padded over to the laughing queen.

"Oh, Misto," she cooed, rolling over, "It was so much fun. I never imagined something like that ever happening; all the dancing, the singing!"

"It's quite the rush," he nodded, "Shame that Cat Morgan had to leave us this year. He's off to a better place though, into the waiting arms of the Everlasting Cat."

"I didn't know him very well," she said, "But, good for him anyways! I can not wait until next year; it's going to take so long. I wish that it was tomorrow."

"Patience is a virtue."

"One that I lack," she smiled. "Would you look at the sky? There are so many stars out tonight."

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting next to her, "It's a gorgeous night... There's a storm brewing though."

"How can you tell," she cocked her head to a side, "I never got it."

"'Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?' You can feel it. There's just some sort of electricity that's in the air. It makes you tense; your fur beings to bristle; your skin feels all tingly."

"Really," she closed her eyes as the wind blew, "If I really concentrate it then I can kind of feel it."

"Can you smell it?"

Victoria turned, giving him an inquisitive look, "_Smell _it? What in the world does it smell like?"

"Uh... well, it's hard to describe," Mistoffelees said, scrunching up his nose. "It had this damp, murky, sweet smell to it."

"Sounds pretty," she nodded skeptically. "I don't smell it though."

"Eh - Misto, are you coming or not?"

Victoria looked over and saw Mungojerrie standing outside of his den while Rumpelteazer slipped inside. Misto turned to her and gave her a smile, "My hosts are waiting; I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Night"

"Night"

A/N: Okay, its Exam week... and the fire alarm at the school just went off. Dad's pager went off two minutes ago and I just heard the trucks leave the Hall (it's more or less next door). I'm not sure if it's a prank or if it's legit, I'll know once Dad gets home though. Although... there is a grey-ish cloud in the sky; maybe it's just my imagination. Looking too far into it, the school's filled with hooligans and morons who like to pull the alarm. He has been gone for a while...

**Tiger Lily21** – of course you can stop. Heck, I did for a while. That's quite the goal – luck with it. I have one left... Thursday. Thanks for the vote of confidence

**Mystitat** – Maybe he's making the rounds and there's a lot of fangirls that come before you (guessing that he goes in alphabetical order). And no, that's not how you spell it. I couldn't remember how so I took a stab at it. It was wrong – Olé.

**Mima-Love** – Sorry it wasn't soon. As an apology, please accept this humble gift of Duck Cheese.

_That shouldn't be a question mark – She yelled in furry – It should be a period._


	10. I screwed up

_AN: I would like to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter; there is a reason behind it. I forgot to add the last part of it – which was stored on my disc. It's there now, though._

* * *

"There is nothing to do today," Plato complained. Mistoffelees and Victoria nodded in agreement. It was must have been the first real hot day of the year... and it was taking its toll on them.

"We have to do something," Victoria whined, "It's boring to just lay here."

"I know it is," Misto sighed, rolling over to his other side, "Want to visit the kittens?"

"Too hot," Plato commented, "and they're too energetic."

"What can we do then," Victoria asked. She rolled over quickly, standing up.

"Vick, what's wrong," Plato asked, seeing the bewildered look on her face.

"Shh," she hissed. The two toms looked between each other, trying to think of what was bothering her when a sound caught their attention. It wasn't a strong sound, it sounded kind of like the wind when a fierce storm blew. Misto closed his eyes, straining his ear to pick up the sound again. He turned around, it sounded like it came from behind him but it the area was empty.

"Guys..." Victoria said warily.

"I know," Plato said.

_"RIVARI!"_

The three looked up, seeing a rather ominous figure fall from the sky. Victoria let out a shrill yell, diving behind Misto with Plato in tow. The two cowered behind him, as the cat landed with a thud. He slowly stood up, his head blocking the sun. He turned around to face them, his red eyes blazing against his black fur and smiled, showing off a set of amazing teeth, causing Victoria to scream again.

"Relax," Misto told her, "It's only Rumpus Cat."

"Rumpus Cat," Plato asked as Misto walked over to greet the tom.

"Yeah," Misto nodded as he extended a paw to the older cat, who graced it with his own, "He's one of the Tribe protectors. Watches out for Pekes, Pollicles, Pugs, and Poms... The like."

"Hello, Mr. Rumpus," Victoria greeted timidly. He looked over at her and gave a nod. "He doesn't say much, does he?"

"He rarely does," Misto explained simply. "Usually warning calls but not much more aside from that."

"Was that what he yelled when he... jumped," Plato asked, approaching Rumpus Cat.

"Yeah, I suppose you could call that a warning call," Misto nodded as he scrunched up his face. "So what brings you around here, Rumpus?"

"The kittens are bored," he said in a deep voice, "Care to help?"

"Help," Victoria asked as she walked up, "Help with what?"

Misto nodded, ignoring Victoria's questions, "Yes, we'll help."

* * *

"Hello, Victoria," Rumpelteazer greeted as she put down Electra, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing," she said casually, "Just came to stop by. Fine weather don't you think?"

Rumpel arched an eyebrow, looking at Victoria suspiciously, "Yeah, it's quite hot out."

Victoria shifted uneasily under Rumpel's gaze, "Too bad there's no way to, you know, get cool; not even a cloud in the sky."

Rumpel took a step back, and began scanning the area, "No... There isn't," she said slowly.

"It's a shame," Victoria sighed, "No chance of rain. No chance to, I don't know... _cool down_?"

"Jerrie," Rumpel called out, "Rumpus!"

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer both ran for cover as the kittens looked around curiously. Victoria being yelling 'abort', as the plan was to get the two calicos but it was hopeless. The water balloons were already thrown. Victoria's ears flattened against her head as the kits yelled, screamed, hissed and laughed while darting around the balloons, trying not to get soaked. They weren't very successful, but they seemed to be having fun.

"How did you know," Victoria asked as Mungo and Rumpel came out from their hiding spots. The kittens began to shake themselves out and groom down the fur, while laughing at how each other looked while wet.

"Oh, Honey, please," Rumpelteazer cooed as she clamped Victoria's shoulder, "Don't tell me that you think that this is the first time Rumpus cat gathered some 'helpers' to water bomb the kit-sitters."

"They always hide one junk pile over and stay close to the top. Twelve water balloons – no more, no less. Someone must go and engaged one of the sitters in conversation while the others get set up," Mungo recited as he listed off all of the points, "And, 'cool down' is always the signal given by said converser."

"Ah, cool," Pouncival exclaimed, "The ground's muddy."

"So, he had you two do this a few times," she guessed.

"Every time," Mungo grinned lopsidedly. "There was this one time when we didn't hit the kit-sitters with the first eleven balloons so he sent one of us to sneak up behind them and..." Mungo turned around sharply, finding Plato standing behind him, innocently holding a water balloon.

"Uh... Hello, Mungo. I was just passing by and-"

"Nice try," Mungo said, cutting him off. He extracted a claw and popped the balloon, the water spilling out on to the ground. "You have to be a bit smarter to get me," He boasted before being hit on the side of his face by a ball of mud. Victoria and the others jumped back out of shock and Mungo wiped it off.

"Wahoo, I got him," Pouncival cried, punching the air as the other kittens laughed and clapped. Rumpelteazer looked at Mungojerrie, her paws over her mouth, and tried to stifle a laugh. He looked at her, half his face still brown for them mud, and she broke down in to a fit of giggles. He bent down and scooped up some of the mud as her eyes grew wide.

"Don't you dare," she warned before he flung, hitting her in the shoulder.

"My paw slipped," he grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Rumpelteazer dared, before lunging herself at him. The kittens looked between each other for a moment before cheering and joining in, tackling Rumpelteazer and pinning the two to the ground. Plato and Victoria took several steps back, as not to get hit with the mud or pulled in to the fray.

Victoria looked behind her, seeing a dumbstruck Mistoffelees and Rumpus Cat, "Is this supposed to happen?"

"Never did before," Misto said, shaking his head.

"Should we... should we do something," Victoria asked, looking at the three toms for an answer.

"_Sweet, Everlasting Cat; _what is the meaning of this?" All heads turned, seeing a rather aghast looking Jennyanydots. The faces of those in the mud fell as a grin broke out on Mistoffelees' and Rumpus' face.

"Grab a seat and enjoy the show."

* * *

A/N: Summer is here. I passed all my courses – including Biology. On to grade twelve now; scary thought. And it's exactly two weeks until my Birthday. As it turns out, there was no fire at the school. It was a reaction to the sprinkler system being refilled – three different times. And I copped out, didn't post the Jellicle Ball. I'll do it next year; maybe.

**Tiger Lily21** – My fingers are still crossed

**Xmutedx** – Thank you, Darling.

_So you're driving down the road, and some jerk off is in your lane, coming straight at you and he's going to kill you. What do you do?  
__Flip him off  
__Yes... but that won't save your life_


	11. Happy

Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Plato, were all sitting atop of a nearby Junkpile, and watching the scene below; Rumpus Cat had gone back to his perch. Jennyanydots was standing in front of the kittens, all of whom were looking scared and saddened. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sat behind them, making faces and whispering, causing each other to laugh.

"Tell me, one more time, just how this happened," Jennyanydots ordered.

"Pouncival threw mud at Mungojerrie. Mungo threw mud at Rumpelteazer. She attacked Mungo. We all attacked her and, then, you showed up," Jemima explained.

"That's it," Jennyanydots asked.

"In a bombshell," Etcetera nodded.

"Nutshell," Tumblebrutus whispered.

"In a nutshell," Etcetera nodded, correcting herself.

Jennyanydots sighed, obviously displeased, "Well, let's get you cleaned up" There was a collective groan from the kittens as they reluctantly agreed to get cleaned. Jennyanydots watched them as they cringed, tasting the mud on their paws as they tried to lick it off of themselves. "Take care to wash behind your ears, as well."

"Yes, Jennyanydots," they chorused sadly.

"I have to say," Misto said, watching the faces the kittens made, "that this is much more amusing then just hitting the kit sitters with water balloons. It last longer."

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer would probably agree with you, too," Plato noted, pointing at the calicos who were grooming each other, with the occasional nuzzle or nip to the ears. "They seem to be enjoying it."

"Perhaps a bit too much," Victoria commented, "It is sweet though. L'amour."

Misto looked over at her in surprise, "You never told me that you could speak French."

"I can't."

"But you just-"

"Oui. Non. Merci, Monsieur. Fromage," she said, throwing her arms up, "I can't speak French"

"But you were just-" he started again, Victoria cutting him off.

"Mon chéri," she crooned, placing her paws on his face, "Je ne peux pas parler Français."

"Yeah," Misto nodded slowly, "I suppose that you can't."

"Thank you," she said, nuzzling her cheek against his. Misto returned the nuzzle and decided to let it slide; if she thought that she couldn't speak French, who was he to prove her wrong? How could he anyways? It's not like he had any solid proof. He just had his word that she did so; Plato was too busy laughing at the kittens to pay attention to them.

"As for you two," Jennyanydots scolded; Misto and Victoria broke away from each other, turning their attention back to the others. Jenny was striding towards Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, paws on her hips and a scowl on her face. The two calicos stopped grooming at the sound of her voice and turned towards her, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

"What did we do," Mungo asked, cocking a brow.

"You know very well what you did," Jenny snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"With all do respect, Jenny," Rumpel retorted, "We obviously _don't_ know what we did or else we wouldn't be asking you."

Jennyanydots glared at Rumpelteazer, who unflinchingly returned it as the three cats on the junk pile began to whisper.

"Did she just-?"

"Is she crazy?"

"I can't believe she did it."

"I always considered it-"

"-But never foolish enough to try it."

"That's suicide."

"That takes guts."

"That's incredible." Never in Mistoffelees' life has he ever seen, or heard of, someone back talking Jennyanydots. Judging by the stony look on Jennyanydots' face, she never had either.

"You did as you're doing now, setting a bad example for the kittens. They are impressionable young cats and they will do as they see others do," she replied in an even tone.

"Now, Jenny," Rumpelteazer started out. Mungo placed his paws on her shoulders, hoping to lead her away before it became ugly. Rumpel shrugged him off and took a step closer to the older queen, "We are not the ones at fault here. Firstly;" Rumpel held up a paw, seeing that the Gumbie Cat was about to speak again, "We did not throw the first mud ball. All the kittens can attest to that – it was Pouncival."

"And then Mungojerrie threw the mud at you showing that it was acceptable behavior," Jenny contradicted.

"Mungo was in the process of being punished."

"The kittens see it as play."

"Well the kittens are wrong."

"They don't know that."

"Then we'll teach them."

"When will that be, while you're rolling around in the filth?"

"Incase you failed to notice, it's a junkyard – everywhere is filthy."

"If they tread carefully though, they won't get messy."

"They're allowed to, they're kittens. It's their nature to play and get dirty."

"Not if they're taught properly."

"And whose fault is that, Jenny; their parent's or their babysitters'?"

Jennyanydots stopped for a moment, along with everyone else. The kitten's heads have been going back and forth, like they were watching tennis, as the queens argued. Everyone appeared to be tense, especially Mungojerrie, who was in the middle of the two queens; ready to interfere if it became violent, yet he looked too terrified to do so. Jenny looked down at the moist ground beneath her, "What I can't understand though, is how there even got to be mud. We haven't had rain in over a week and the heat dried everything up, aside for the big puddle over by the toolbox, and we're no where's near that."

"It was water balloons," Jemima offered kindly.

"Water balloons," Jennyanydots repeated, looking at the calicos accusingly.

"Yes. They were coming from over there but some fell right from the sky – as if it was magic," she grinned.

"Magic? I -" the queen stopped, turning sharply to face the three on the junkpile, her face contorted in anger.

Mistoffelees, Plato and Victoria looked between each other for a moment. "Run," Plato yelled, the three doing so, with Jennyanydots right on their tails.

* * *

A/N: I thought about putting this up earlier this week, but then I thought, "No, I'll let this be a present – to them." So, what you just read was a Birthday present from me to you. There's no receipt so you can't return it; you'll just have to sell it at your next garage sale. I, in the mean time, will be getting ready for the Granville Green. (Translation: I'll put on my Birthday sash and crown). Did anyone ever hear of the Jimmy Swift Band? Are they any good? Either way – Happy 17th to me!

**Mima-Love **– Patience. And yes, he will come. Maybe the next one... no, the one after that. Yeah, that sounds good to me. He won't be there long, but he will come. Heck, he won't even be seen, I'm sorry to tell you; but it's true. Later though, he will be seen.

**Mystitat** – Unless you consider 30 degrees (Celsius) cold, then I can sympathize. Okay, maybe it's not hot to some people, but compare it to our winters and it is.

**Tiger Lily21** – Are you unstuck yet? As for Rumpus, he's just always trying hard not to grin in the movie, so he comes off as a joker to me. And happy belated Birthday

_I think he should be reborn; he might come back as a nice cat... or at least someone should put him in the naughty corner.  
(My mom, watching cats for the first time last night – her opinion of Macavity)_


	12. Birthday

"Do you really think will work, Tea," Mungojerrie asked as they walked over to the broken down care where Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks, and Asparagus would spend the day.

"It has to, Jer, and I'm pretty sure it will," Rumpelteazer replied, giving his paw a reassuring squeeze as they stood below the car's boot, a far enough distance away that those on it could see them. Jennyanydots looked down at Rumpelteazer, before giving her a courteous greeting. The two queens had an unspoken agreement to not _directly_ mention the little outburst from the other day. They could still dance around the subject without really bringing it up, though. Things between them were still a little tense but, they were at least talking to each other.

"Good day, you two," Skimble said, looking at them, "Are you here to pick up the kits?"

"About that," Rumpelteazer said, looking up at the Scottish cat, "It has been brought to our attention that the kittens see us as role models and we, as you all know, probably aren't the best one to idolize."

"I would have never guessed," Jennyanydots replied, concentrating on her crotchet.

Jellylorum looked at Jenny angrily before turning to the two calicos on the ground, "Then what do you two suggest?"

"You four watch them today," Rumpelteazer said in a steady voice.

"After all," Mungojerrie interjected, "The nature of kit sitters are to watch the kits when their parents are too busy to take care of them themselves. The four of you, have more or less been lounging around in the sun while we watched over your little darlings. Now, it's probably time for them to get some influence from you."

"That's fine but," Asparagus paused, looking between them, "Why today?"

"Confidential information," Mungo apologized, as they began to walk off, "But we must go, we'll be back near evening. Have fun."

* * *

It was past midday and the kittens were sitting in a group, looking up at the elder cats through half lidded eyes. A few of them used the crotchet hooks that Jennyanydots provided to draw pictures in the dirt while others lazily batted a ball of yarn.

"I just don't get it," Jennyanydots said as she looked over at the kits, "They're just not doing it. I mean they have the hooks, yarn, I showed them how to do it; yet they won't crotchet."

"Perhaps they want a story," Jellylorum suggested but Skimble shook his head; he had already told them several tales that day alone.

"They might be tired; what about a nap," he suggested as Asparagus turned it down.

"They say they aren't tired; hungry?"

"They just ate not even an hour ago," Jenny said exasperatedly. "I don't know what they would want. I mean, what do Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer do that we don't?"

There was a collective murmur from the kittens, too quiet and slurred to be comprehended. Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks looked at them curiously as the kittens stared back at them before returning to their idle movements. Asparagus heaved a sigh, giving the smaller cats a searching look, "What are we supposed to do?"

* * *

"This sucks," Pouncival sulked, playing tic-tac-toe with Tumblebrutus, who nodded in agreement as he did an 'X' in the dirt with a crotchet hook.

"Did Jenny really think that we'd crotchet," Jemima asked in a hushed voice, "That's something that old...der cats do."

"I know," Electra said, batting the yarn at Etcetera.

"Skimble's story was fine and all but one was enough," Etcetera nodded as she hit the yarn back to Electra, "They're just so long."

"I wonder why Mungo and Rumpel couldn't 'sit us today," Tumble murmured.

"They're probably having some time alone," Jemima said, "To kiss and love and stuff. Coricopat and Exotica like to do that at night."

"Then why wouldn't they just wait until night," Pouncival asked, joining three 'O's with a line, "Why now?"

"I don't know," Etcetera shrugged, "Maybe they were secretly angry at us and thought that they'd punish us by leaving us here with them," she hissed, looking at Jennyanydots and the others.

"No," Pouncival said, shaking his head, "If they were mad at us they'd just lead us into the big puddle or... or trick us into eating something disgusting or... or... something, but not this."

"Then why did they leave us with four grown ups who don't know how to play?"

Tumblebrutus turned to face Electra, "You don't think it's because of yesterday; do you?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Jenny and Rumpel fought yesterday and now we have to stay with Jenny – and she was saying all those bad things about them yesterday. How they weren't right to watch us and... Now..."

The other kittens in the group took on a grave expression, seeming to think that Tumble had a point. They looked over at the older cats for a moment before huddling in a group, "We should tell someone."

"Munkustrap – Old Deuteronomy told us to go to him for advice," Jemima whispered, "We'll need someone to go find him though."

"I will," Etcetera volunteered as the others looked between them sceptically.

"Someone who's quiet enough to get away," Pouncival rephrased as Etcetera glared at him, "'Lec, you go. You're pretty fast."

She nodded, and received a location from Tumble on where to look before she snuck away. She slipped between some stacks of garbage, trying to go as quickly and as quietly as she could, while keeping her eyes opened for the silver tabby. She found him, not too far from a rusted washing machine and had to suppress a squeal of excitement, "Munkustrap."

He looked around before seeing the tortoiseshell queen, who was blending in with the trash, "Electra, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jelly?"

"Yes but I really need to tell you something," she said before taking on a self important tone, "On behalf of all the kittens."

"Well then, out with it, what's the emergency?"

"A hem," Electra cleared her throat, "We have reasons to suspect that Jennyanydots is conspiring against us – us being the kittens – so we can never go near Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer again."

"What makes you think that," Munkustrap asked, crouching so that he was level with her.

"Because of what happened yesterday, and they left us with her, and she's forcing us to crotchet."

"What happened yesterday, Electra," he asked, raising a brow.

"That had a frank exchange of words," she said simply and was about to continue when she heard two approaching voices. The voices were hushed and talking in a rapid whisper; almost secretively. Electra took a few steps back, in case it were Demeter, she didn't want her to know that she snuck away. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer walked around the bend, freezing when they saw Munkustrap staring at them. Electra ran out from her hiding spot, throwing her arms around the calicos.

"'Lectra, what are you doing here," Rumpelteazer asked in surprise.

"I needed to talk to Munkustrap."

"What about," Mungo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'_We were worried that we'd never be able to see you again and would be forced to grow up crocheting and talking about what other cats are doing while doing nothing ourselves. Never playing, never having fun and never getting dirty,_' her mind yelled. "We missed you."

"That's sweet and all but we need to talk to Munk-"

"There you are," all heads turned to see Jennyanydots rushing over, examining Electra for any cuts or scrapes, "We turn our backs for one moment and you disappear; I nearly had a heart attack." The rest of the group suddenly appeared; all of them speaking quickly and at the same time as Munkustrap held up his paws for silence, it didn't work.

"Munkustrap we need to speak to you," Mungojerrie said, "Now."

"Unless it's life or death," Munkustrap said, trying to get the kittens and the elder cats organized, "It'll have to wait."

A crash filled the air, followed by a scream – someone yelling a name the kittens had never heard. Munkustrap turned to face the two calicos, whose ears were against their heads, "I suppose that it could wait..."

* * *

_Kristine, I need my mowing hat  
You mean the sombrero? Wear it!  
No way, then I'll loose my position as the coolest guy on the block  
It's one sad block_


	13. Windy

Munkustrap immediately took action, giving orders to everyone who was around, "Jenny, Jelly – get the kittens to safety. Asparagus – find Mistoffelees, Plato, Victoria and other queens, make sure they get to the underground. Skimbleshanks – get the other toms rounded up. Mungojerrie – me, you and Rumpelteazer are going to have a serious talk after this; for now, you're coming with me."

The kittens began looking between each other as they were hastily ushered away, hoping to find an answer but kept being met with the same bewildered face. Rumpelteazer looked up at Mungojerrie with a worried expression, he looked back at her and nodded, "Go." She went up to him and gave him a kiss before she joined Jennyanydots and Jellylorum as the toms separated.

"What's going on," Jemima asked, as Rumpelteazer ran ahead of them.

"Shh," Jellylorum shushed as Rumpel lifted up a piece of corkboard, revealing a hole underneath it. Jenny began to file the kittens in, telling them to keep going until they reached the wall. Etcetera was the first shoved into the tunnel, having to go on all fours in order to walk under the low ceiling. There was very little light down there, the only source she could find was the one from the opening, but that light was becoming scarcer as others began going in after her. After a few minutes of uncertain crawling, she found herself in a fairly big alcove, high enough for her to stand in and wide enough to hold a good twenty cats. She walked in a bit more, sitting against one of the dirt walls as Pouncival, Jemima, Electra, and Tumblebrutus joined her. There was a bit of a pause before Jennyanydots came in with Jelly and Rumpel following. Etcetera figured that her figure slowed her down, having to squeeze through the small passageways.

"Jennyanydots," Pouncival said tentatively, "What's going on?"

Jenny looked down at him, _"Macavity."_

"What's Macavity?"

She opened her mouth to continue when the tunnel was lit up. The kittens huddled towards Jenny and Jelly as Rumpelteazer went on all fours and crawled towards the light. There was a moment's pause as they were plunged back into darkness before they heard Rumpel's voice, "It's just Misto and them."

They collectively breathed a sigh of relief as the faint outlines of the cats were seen creeping in and sat along the far wall. They could make out Victoria quite easily although others like Cassandra, Tantomile and Exotica were harder because of their dark colorings. The kittens all went with their caregivers; curling up by their sides and clutching to them in fear of the unknown. Mistoffelees sat next to Rumpelteazer, who was all alone in a corner, giving her shoulder a reassuring nuzzle.

Jenny looked back down at the other cats in their underground safe house, "Macavity is a ginger cat, he's tall and thin with sunken in eyes. He's the Napoleon of Crime, a terror to all... a mystery cat."

"That doesn't really tell us much," Jemima said from beside Exotica.

"Macavity is a crime lord," Rumpelteazer spoke up, "He has cats in his employ; he makes them spread terror and steal for him when he's too busy to do it himself. He's sadistic, twisted, and a genius who has no problem with killing a few cats if that means he'll get his way."

Electra clutched on to Demeter, who seemed scared enough that Macavity was about. "Rumpelteazer, that's enough," she hissed, wrapping her arms around Electra, "You're scaring the kits."

"It's better that they fear him," Rumpel said, looking over at her, "It'll keep them from going after him and finding all that out first hand."

Demeter seemed to consider that for a moment, giving the calico a hard glare before looking away. Misto gave Rumpelteazer a calculating look, "What's been with you lately? First you tick off Jennyanydots and now Demeter..."

"I'm just not in the mood," Rumpel whispered, drawing idly in the dirt. Misto nodded, giving her shoulder a friendly nuzzle before padding over to Victoria's side. They all sat in silence, the air was tense but they didn't seem to notice. They weren't there long enough to notice. The tunnel lit up once again, everyone turning to it. Rumpelteazer went to scout out who it was. Nobody else made an attempt to go; they were all clinging to those near them. There was a muffled scream from inside the channel; Mistoffelees went to his paws, about to go to her aid, when her voice rang out, "Mungojerrie, you scared the beating heart right out of me!"

He, and all others, relaxed, hearing Mungo apologizing to her, "Sorry, Tea, but it was just so tempting." He raised his voice slightly, it echoing off of the walls, "It's alright everyone. Just a scare – you can all come out now."

Bombalurina was the first to get up to leave their underground sanctuary, obviously displeased that she was sent down there while the toms got to play 'hero' and protect them from Macavity – who wasn't there, as usual. She began to help the kittens out of the hole; it was much too deep for them to climb out of on their own. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stayed off to a side, waiting for the elder cats to come out. Seeing Jennyanydots, Mungo slowly approached her, "Uh... Jenny?"

"Yes, Mungojerrie," she asked, turned around to face him.

"Me and Teaze, we got to go talk to Munkustrap," he explained carefully, "You don't mind watching the kittens for the rest of the day, do you?"

For a moment, it looked as if she was going to say that she did mind. Luckily, she shook her head, "No, I don't. You two go."

Mungo hastily said a 'thank you' before grabbing Rumpel's paw and leading her to where Munkustrap was waiting for them. Victoria looked between Plato and Mistoffelees as they other cats left the area, going back to what they were doing, "What do you think they have to talk to Munkustrap about?"

"Probably about getting a hiding spot closer to where they watch the kits in case this happens again," Plato said, trying to cover the hole back up with the corkboard.

"Are you sure," Victoria asked, tilting her head to a side, "It seemed a bit more personal then that... almost like they were hiding something."

"You're crazy," Misto said as he picked up the other side of the board and helped Plato, "What would they be hiding?"

"Maybe they're becoming mates," Victoria guessed as Mistoffelees shook his head.

"They would have told me and they wouldn't have looked so scared. Besides, they said they'd be gone all day."

"Maybe she's pregnant."

Mistoffelees dropped the corkboard, turning to face her, a stunned expression on his face, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, what else could it be? I mean; they were terrified, Rumpel's been cranky – that could be a side effect of the hormones or something. They needed to talk to Munkustrap; they'll be gone all day. They could have to talk about what they're going to do since they're un-mated and she's pregnant."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to become mates then," Plato asked.

"It would be," the tux tom nodded, "And it would be more their style to do that and sneak around it than do everything that Victoria said."

"Then what do you think it is," Victoria asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Mistoffelees shrugged, "Maybe they're doing what Plato said... Or they could need some time off from watching the kits. You saw how it was the other day, they obviously need a break."

"They have one – it's today."

"You know what," Plato said, breaking up the two, "Maybe it's none of our business why they needed to talk to them and maybe we should get something to eat."

"Yeah, good point."

"Let's do that."

* * *

A/N: So, I'm sitting here, Ma's putting more pink in my hair – thank you Ma – and mulling around and I though – I should really update this. So, that's what I'm doing. And once the dye is washed out – I think I'll go bowling... so long as it's not storming. The wind just blew a window fan right out of the window. It's a little strong today...

**Mystitat **– I had to use an online translator to find out what you wee saying. The extent of my Spanish is; "El elephanté es grise et grandé." My French is much, MUCH broader then that.

**Mima-Love **– What are you talking about? I thought that you – above all people – would know that Macavity's not (nor is he ever) there.

_What are you doing?  
I'm riding a pony! What does it look like?_


End file.
